


Snow and Trick of the Light

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Kravitz is simply stunned by how beautiful his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Writober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Snow and Trick of the Light

It was snowing. Kravitz’s first snow in a long time. He couldn’t quite feel the cold on his face, but seeing Taako so happy about seeing the snow was simply… wonderful. Taako looked absolutely resplendent, his face almost glittering despite the lack of make-up and disguise self. They had been outside for hours, at first to quell Taako’s need to be in the snow and then to play with Angus. He had never seen a snow quite this heavy before and was elated to find all of the ways that the three of them could play.

At some point, he had to stop and wonder if Taako had cast disguise self when he wasn’t looking. His smile was jubilant and bright like it hadn’t been in so long, his skin seemed to absorb the sunlight and then emit it back, like he himself was a star. His eyes seemed to shine with mirth and love of life that had been dimmed for so long. And then he got hit in the face with a snowball, disturbing the image and making his face an image of indignant playful betrayal before he threw a snowball back at Angus. 

_Perhaps it was a trick of the light._ Kravitz thought, before throwing snowballs at both his boys, and putting such thoughts away for another time.


End file.
